It Should be Hair Raising
by MaidM
Summary: Snapshots from Sophie and Howl's before and after CitA.
1. A Day in the Life

TITLE: It Should be Hair-Raising

AUTHOR: MaidM 

DISCLAIMER: Howl's Moving Castle belongs to none other than the great Diana Wynne Jones.

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: A BIG thank you to Caudex, for not giving up on my hopeless writing skills and beta-ing like a maniac. More thanks to FantasyLovingFreak, for being there to spew my ideas out to. Everyone go read her crossover story, it's the funniest thing to come out of FF.net.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow! I'm actually posting this! This story started out as extremely cheesy and unoriginal which I scraped, but took certain scenes from, elaborated n them, and so this was born. Have fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Moving castle. Calcifer was sleeping peacefully in the grate, Michael was working diligently on a spell at the workbench, and Sophie and Howl were in the middle of a heated argument.

No one knew what it was really about; Sophie and Howl's quarrels were so common that eventually one just ignored them, like you would a barking dog, or a flickering light bulb.

Even though the pair had been married for almost a year now, they still argued as they used to, stopping only, it seemed, to move into a lovey-dovey state that was quite sickening to all those present.

Michael, who had been working for long hours to get his spell finished and so was really not in an amazing mood, gave up trying to get any work done in the midst of the din. With a sigh, he put down his book and reached for his coat.

"Howl? I'm going to Cesari's. I won't be more than two hours." Michael said, walking to the door and turning the knob green-down. Either Howl hadn't heard him, or he didn't care. With a shrug, Michael stepped onto the slowly moving field, and made his way to the town square, leaving the bickering couple in peace.

Calcifer, also feeling a sense of impending doom, made a hasty exit through the chimney.

"…I slave away all day keeping this house clean, and all I ask from you is that you _at least_ pick up after yourself instead of the giant mess you leave around the house…"

"…You come in here like one giant cleaning hurricane, turning everything upside down. I can't find anything I need anymore, no spiders dare enter my bedroom now…"

As the argument reached a roaring climax, the windows near rattled with the sheer force of the young couple's combined lungpower. People in the town of Market Chipping poked their heads out of doorways, curious to the source of such a racket. Seeing at once that it came from Wizard Howl's house, they turned back to their work, uninterested. 

The noise was cut off rather abruptly, which was another thing the people of Porthaven were used to. Howl, being a very practical person, chose the easiest way to get out of any disagreement with Sophie. After all, he was her husband. 


	2. Never a Fairy Tale Ending

CHAPTER 2: Never a Fairy Tale Ending. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sophie?" Howl rolled onto his side and rubbed the sleeping redhead's arm. "Time to wake up. You'll sleep the day away at this rate. Who knows what kind of mischief the others could be up to right now, under your nose?"

Sophie gave a moan of protest and stretched herself out onto her back, straining every muscle as far as she could. "What time is it?" she sat up reluctantly and rubbed her eyes, pulling the coverlet up with her.

"Six-thirty."

Sophie slammed a pillow into the grinning wizard's face and buried herself back into the vast feathery expanse of their bed. "If I had a saucepan handy I'd use it, too!"

"Come now, cariad. You wouldn't want to ruin my dashingly handsome face in an act of blind passion like that would you? Imagine how all of the healthy young women who flock to the store every day would feel about that?"

Sophie poked her head out from beneath the great folds of blanket. "I'm sure they would feel just fine. You, Mr. Jenkins, are a heart-stealer."

Howl smiled dazzlingly down at her. "Have I ever denied it?"

Sophie willingly gave in to his almost magical grin. With a sigh of mock-protest, she snuggled herself nicely onto Howl's side, her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily beneath her fingers. 

"Mmm, I feel nice." She wriggled herself into a more comfortable position as Howl gave a small chuckle.

"As you should, my dear." he said, grinning slyly down at his wife. "Baby asleep, children going to spend the day with Mrs. Fairfax, Calcifer clearing off for a trip around the country,"

Sophie raised a quizzical eyebrow. "House to ourselves, then? Can't remember the last time that happened. Don't think I know what do so with myself."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll work something out." Howl and Sophie drew together for a kiss when they were cut off abruptly by a far too familiar sound.

"Mummy!" A shrill cry shattered the quiet, waking the sleeping baby Elizabeth with a start. "Anwen stole my dolly and she won't give it back! And Morgan was sick all over his bed last night!" The young girl's strong voice roared over the din, equal only the loud wails of the awakened infant.

Sophie fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "I guess Morgan caught that bug Martha's boys had. I'd better go see to him. Will you…?" She let the question hang in the air.

"Done." Howl leaned in for one last quick kiss, before walking over to the wooden cradle on the other side of the room, scooping the crying baby into his arms and jiggling her gently.

Sophie crawled out of bed, grabbing for her housecoat. At times like these she sometimes wondered why she'd bothered having children at all. But Morgan bringing home a test completed without any mistakes, or the girls' first piano concert, or even the simple sight of Howl walking back and forth across the room, gently shushing the babe in his arms sent all of those thoughts to the moon. Fairy tales couldn't compete with the family she had made. 


	3. The Joys of Procreating

Chapter 3: The Joys of Procreating

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie and Howl were sitting tensely around the main room of the moving castle, sipping tea nervously. It had been over 12 hours since Martha had gone into labour and there was still no word from Michael, or the midwife who was delivering her. 

"Howl?" Sophie asked, twisting a handkerchief nervously between her fingers.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What time is it?"

"About one minute after the last time you asked."

"Oh," Sophie looked down again. "How long has it been? Do you think something's happened? Maybe we should be there. I really don't feel good about staying home." she stood and began to pace the room. "What time is it now?"

"The same time as before. You have to wait a minute for the time to change." Howl stood and took her by the hand, leading her back to the chair. "Things will be fine. Remember how long it took you to give birth to Alis? I certainly do."

Sophie sat with a thump on the chair beside her husband's, entwining her fingers in his own. "Yes." she said, moping. "How long has it been now?" 

"Cariad," Howl said firmly, trying as hard as he could to calm the fretful witch down, "-everything will be alright."

Sophie took a deep breath and leaned against his chest. Keeping the gentle movement of her thumb across the back of his hand, Sophie felt her eyelids flutter closed. "Maybe if I just take a quick rest…"

"I think we both deserve a little sleep."

Just as they were drifting off, there came a crash of noise from the front of the room. Michael stumbled in looking dishevelled, and a little tired but altogether overjoyed.

"Howl! Sophie! They're boys! Twin boys! I have sons, I'm a father!"

"Oh Michael, that's wonderful! And is Martha alright?" Sophie jumped up hurriedly from the chair, clapping her hands together in excitement. Any sleepiness she had felt earlier was gone in an instant. 

"Yes, she's fine. She's wonderful. They're both so beautiful." Michael exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in the vain attempt to smooth it. 

"And I'm guessing the midwife told you to clear off for the night so Martha could get her rest." Sophie said.

Michael nodded sheepishly. Howl, being a father himself, knew what was needed next. "Well I think some drinks are in order. Come on Michael, we're going to the pub."

"I really don't think…" Michael began to protest but he never finished for Howl was already turning the knob on the door to green down. 

"Oh, go on." Sophie said comfortingly. "Have a nice time."

A wide grin on his face, Michael followed Howl out the door. 

As if as an afterthought, Howl went over to his wife and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Now you get some sleep. You've been up all night." Howl leaned down to look her in the eye. "I mean it. All this staying up isn't good for you"

Sophie closed her eyes and nodded. Howl pressed his lips against her forehead, and was gone.

Yawning loudly, she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't sure if Michael ever made it home, but she felt Howl slip into bed with her after a couple of hours, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder.

-----------------------------

Sophie turned the bacon over in the pan with a wooden spoon and nodded. 

"Two healthy boys, and Martha's doing well too. It will be nice to have some more boys around. I feel so sorry for Morgan being the only one," she said excitedly. 

"Yes, all we need is more little brats running around the place. It's getting much too crowded with all these offspring you and Howl are producing." the fire demon grumbled, more for the show than anything. 

Sophie glanced down rather guiltily at her middle, where both she and Howl knew a new child was growing rapidly. 

Just then Howl came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and blinking repeatedly. 

"Good morning, dear. Have a pleasant sleep?" Sophie moved the bacon onto an awaiting plate and stood to get the eggs. Before she could move to the kitchen Howl reached over and swept her into his arms, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. Sophie stood in shock, the spoon hanging rather uselessly in her hand.

The pair finally broke away, breathing deeply. 

"What was that for?" Sophie asked sternly.

"I'm not allowed to greet my wife on this fine morning?" Howl kissed her again, more lightly this time and for not as long. 

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, she went to the workbench and began to cut a loaf of bread for bacon sandwiches. 

"I'm going to go down to Porthaven today. Mr. Cooper wanted me to talk to the mast of his boat. He's worried it will crack in two on his next trip." Sophie said. Her powers of talking inanimate objects to life had become ever more popular in the small fishing town. Men would come to her everyday asking her to talk their nets into catching more fish, or tell their hull not to leak. 

"Are you really sure that's such a good idea? I wouldn't want you falling. You could hurt yourself." Howl's face snapped quickly from an expression of good-humour to one of nerves and concern.

"Don't be silly, Howl." Sophie said, surprised. "I've worked on Mr. Cooper on his boat several times. Nothing's happened to me before."

"I know, but things are different now. I just don't want you to put yourself at risk."

Calcifer had been looking on confused for several minutes during their conversation. He too knew of the work Sophie did in the fishing town. She had been doing since their second child, Alis, had been born. 

The fire demon's eyebrows snapped up in realisation. "That's it!" he cackled, "You're pregnant again, aren't you! You have two children already, isn't that enough?"

If looks could kill, Calcifer would be long gone to fire-demon heaven. Sophie glared at him, threatening to tell his logs to stop burning for him. 

"You know I had hoped we could have told everyone at once. Including Calcifer. Thanks to him half of Market Chipping will know by mid-day." she said, turning back to Howl who was starting to look only slightly uncomfortable.

Calcifer cackled in the grate, meaning he didn't deny it at all. 

"Alright then. I'll try to keep that in mind next time." he smiled weakly, in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"And how do you know there will be a next time?" Sophie picked up a saucepan menacingly and whacked the side of Howl's arm.

Howl looked up with a hurt expression, rubbing the place where a bruise was likely to turn up later that day. "Now that was just uncalled for!" he pouted. 

"That's what you get for aggravating the woman who got 5 hours of sleep last night!" she glared at them both. 

She swept around gracefully and reached for her hat. "I'm going to Kingsbury. I need to see my new nephews, and we can pick up the children from Ben and Lettie's house on the way back. Coming?"

Howl wiped the crumbs of his fingers and stood. "As long as you stay away from any saucepans." He was still nursing the place where Sophie had hit him moments earlier. "Do you think I should get this examined while we're in town? You could have caused some permanent damage."

"Oh, come on you big baby." Sophie grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to the door. " I could always kiss it better for you."

Calcifer chuckled softly to himself. He wondered what his life would be like if he didn't have those two to keep him entertained


	4. Renovations

Chapter 4: Renovations

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?"

The blond wizard ran a hand through his hair, trying to dislodge the cobwebs and sawdust that resided in the dyed locks. He looked over to Sophie, who was standing by the doorway, deep in thought. She tilted her head slightly to the left, then again to the right, inspecting every corner.

"Well, I'm sure it will suffice. I've seen architecture more stable then this, but I guess since there's no money in it for you, you didn't really have the motivation to put your best efforts into it. It's only the safety of our children after all."

"I slave away all day and this is what I get? Let me make it known now, I will never to work around the house again if this is how you thank me." he said, scowling.

"It's fine. And this is not the time to try and wheedle more compliments out of me." She added at her husband's expression. She knew Howl's magical grin from a mile off.

"I knew there was a reason why I wouldn't stay with a woman for too long. After a while they start to learn all my tricks!" He shoulders slumped in resignation.

"_Couldn't_ stay with one for too long, you mean," she leaned in closer and wrinkled her nose, "After a while you knew they would discover your true self. No woman in their right mind would want to live with the _real _Horrible Howl."

"Coming from a woman who's lived with me for what, five years now?"

"Six." she smiled back, "You know how much I love a challenge."

Their faces were inches apart by then. As Howl leaned in to close the distance they were cut short by a small noise somewhere close to the ground.

"Eww! Daddy!" Their 3-year-old son sat with a thump on the new wood floor, took a truck out of his pocket and began to push it along Howl's boot. "You and Mummy were kissing again."

"I noticed." Howl grinned slyly. "So, my son, what do you think of your new room?"

"All this room is mine?" the boy asked incredulously.

" If you want it to be. There are a couple more rooms along if you'd rather have one of those, but we thought they could be for the rest of the family." The wizard said, sneaking a hand around Sophie's waist as he spoke.

"But Daddy, I only have one sister and she sleeps down stairs with you and Mummy." He explained in a voice one might use to tell someone the sky is up.

"Who knows what the future may bring?" Howl said, quirking an eyebrow.

Sophie glanced at her husband meaningfully then stooped down to join her son on the floor, her long skirts billowing around her.

"Don't mind your daddy, Morgan, he's teasing. Now why don't you go downstairs and Eric will make you some toast?"

Morgan nodded in agreement and scampered down the stairs, truck held tightly in his chubby little fist.

"All that apprentice really is good as is making toast." Howl grumbled after the boy had left. "Little creeps terrified of any kind of magic."

"Be nice," Sophie scolded back. "He's only fourteen, this is very frightening to him."

"Michael was thirteen when he started here!" Howl stared into his usual tirade about useless apprentices, but was silenced by a meaningful glance from Sophie.

"Do you really like it?" Howl asked.

"I do. Besides, how many women do you know whose husbands can add a whole new storey to their house in one afternoon?" Sophie added smartly.

"None."

"Maybe my sisters."

"Well then, apart from Michael and Ben I am the best storey-building husband a woman could ask for. Maybe just the best husband." He bent down to make eye contact with his shorter spouse.

"If your ego swells any larger, you'll have to add _another _floor to keep it in!" She retorted.

"Maybe we should go down and make sure Calcifer isn't burning our only son into glowing ash."

"Fine, slither out of the conversation as you always do."

"Notice how you're not in the least bit concerned for the welfare of our child,"

"Are you saying I don't care about Morgan? I'll have you know--"

The pair strolled, hand in hand, down the newly extended flight of stairs, their argument echoing through the empty floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there it is. This will probably be the last chapter for a while, as I still have to write and beta the next ones. Hope you enjoyed. Cookies to everyone who can figure out the names of their children and what order they go in. Ta!


	5. Alis

Chapter Five: Alis

* * *

When Alis started school, there was one other girl with her name. Naturally, they quickly became fast friends. 

They did everything together. In class, they sat beside each other (in the front row, of course) and every project they did as a team. They had their mothers make them matching dresses, and Alis talked about how she would steal her father's hair spells to make _her _hair brown too. Then they could be twins. REAL twins.

Everyone wanted to be Alis's friend, but she had all the friends she needed.

They were friends until the day of Alis's sixth birthday, when it all went wrong.

Alis was handing out invitations. It was an important task. Alis was popular at her school, and getting a birthday invitation from her was a feather in one's cap. Something to brag about. So Alis decided to give the first invitation to her best friend.

But when she handed over the invitation, her friend frowned. Not quite the reaction she had expected.

"Alis," her friend said, a line creasing her tiny forehead, "You spelled your name wrong. It's spelled A-L-I-C-E. Like mine."

Alis shook her head determinedly. "_My _name is spelled A-L-I-S. That's what my Daddy told me. It's Welsh!" she said proudly, though she had little concept of what her name being Welsh really meant.

"That's stupid," Alice said, "No one's name is spelled like that! It's strange."

"No!" Alis retorted back, her voice growing angry, "My name is special, not strange _You're _name is boring!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The argument ended when Alis hit her friend hard in the face.

The next day Alice moved seats to sit next to Carrie in the third row.

Years later Alis often looked back on that day and thought that perhaps that was when she truly started turning into her father.

* * *

A/N: Wow! A chapter! falls of chair in shock Not really a real story, but just something I've had for a while and I felt I needed to post to: 

a) clear up the pronounciation on Alis's name

b) have some fun with one of my favourite characters I've ever made up

c) put my story at the start of the list

and

d) put out a wanted add for a new beta-reader. Anyone interested? I actually have a whole bunch of chapters finished so if someone could just work on them a bit for grammar, spelling and the like, that'd be great! If you are interested in the job please send me your full resume and cover letter and schedule a time for an interview and/or e-mail and tell me you want to do it. Whatever you're more comfortable with.

Anyhoo, I think this author's not has now exceeded its story in length so that might be a good clue for me to bugger off.

Until next time,  
I am MaidM


	6. Delinquent

A knock sounded on the door of the thatched roof cottage. The young man inside sighed with fake exasperation, and pulled himself to his feet.

He walked over to the door, pulling it open to the sea of bluebells. In the middle of the abundance of flowers stood a tiny black-haired child. She stood with a suitcase in hand, a look of determination on her face.

"Mum loves the baby more than she loves me, so I'm going to live with you from now on," Anwen said, with a look of almost laughable resolution. He did laugh. I full, kind laugh that children always found comforting.

"Come in," he gestured in the direction of the kitchen, "Oh infant of impudence. You may refresh yourself before I direct your small person back to your home."

The pair walked into the dark interior of the cottage, the young girl wailing as she went, "But Uncle Abdullah, I'm NOT going home!"


	7. Don't Let Go

Chapter 7: Don't Let Go

* * *

The castle shook for the sixth time, sending spiders falling from the rafters in swaths. Sophie was braced against the wall, using all the strength she possessed to stay upright. Howl was doing the same beside her. She closed her eyes as another shower of plaster and insects came tumbling down over her. They were both crammed in the corner of the room closest to the door, a point Howl was making due note of.

"Look, Sophie," he began but had to stop as the castle shook furiously, "The door is less than a foot away. I'll distract this din-jin something that's trying to steal the castle. You just slip through while he's not looking and-"

"For the last time, I am NOT going anywhere!" Sophie hissed through her teeth. "If Calcifer stays I do too."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this! You have to get out of here before whatever this is blasts its way through the ceiling! This is no time to play the hero!"

"Then why don't you leave as well?"

Howl was spared answering by an especially violent jolt from the castle. Sophie was thrown heavily against the wall, the back of her head bouncing off with a beautiful _thunk_.

"Ow," she rubbed the spot where her head had made contact with the wall. She glared daggers at her husband. "I blame you for that."

Howl started to throw his hands in the air in exasperation, but he got distracted midway by a spider landing on his nose. He plucked it off delicately and placed it on the wall. "Sophie," he said, turning back to where she was standing, "Cariad. I can't keep you here. Even if you were invisible, I'm not sure this jinny-din wouldn't be able to find you anyway. And," he added, "The baby is due to come any week now. I can't work on getting the castle back to us AND have to wonder what invisible Sophie is getting up to. Just leave. The only way you can help me is by letting me know you're safe."

He reached out to stroke the side of her face. Sophie closed her eyes, and knew what she had to do. With a sigh, she opened her mouth. "Howl, I-"

It was at this moment the roof started to come off.

First came a slow ripping noise like a child ripping the paper off a birthday present, then clouds of plaster filled the room. Sophie and Howl coughed, trying to clear their lungs. Calcifer whizzed out of the grate. "What's trouble with you two? I've been trying to get your attention for a quarter hour now. Are we going or staying?"

The couple hardly noticed him. They were too busy removing dust from their lungs and arguing the answer to Calcifer's question.

"The door is that way!" Howl was gesturing wildly towards the exit. "Go to Wales and tell Megan you need to stay there for a few days! I'll know you're safe there."

"I'm not going to stay with Megan!" she yelled back just as loudly.

"Then got to Market Chipping and stay with your sister. Kingsbury, anywhere. Just not here!"

"I'm not going to leave you here, Howl!"

"Sophie! Howl!" Calcifer finally roared up. They both whirled around at the same time, glaring at him for interrupting their argument. The fire demon was gesturing at the ceiling. "I think it's about time you made up your minds!" They looked up. The Djinn was grinning wickedly down at them, his gold nose-ring glinting in the morning sun.

"You can still get away you know," Howl whispered sharply into Sophie's ear. "I'll distract him like we planned and-"

"_We_ never planned anything," she said through clenched teeth. "You send me out of the castle I'll just find my way back."

The castle was already moving, floating up towards the clouds. "Calcifer, get out of here! I need you here to make sure we get this house of ours back in one piece!" he shouted towards the demon, but whether he made his escape or not she didn't know. Howl had her face clasped lightly between his hands, forcing her to look him in the face. "I DO NOT want you coming back here," he said.

"Then you know what you have to do," she said, her face set.

"Yes," he agreed. "Make sure it's impossible for you to get back on your own."

She stared at him in shock. Never had he stated so clearly his intentions to go against hers. She was about to open her mouth and say something back, but he clamped his own firmly over it, his kiss hard and fierce. They broke off. He whispered something in her ear. "Love you." Then came the words that lost themselves in claps of thunder, and he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Oh I'm such a sap. More hugs and kisses to fell4adeadguy. _


	8. Disharmony of Four

Chapter 8: Disharmony of Four

* * *

"I can't believe your doing this Morgan. I can't believe your leaving us! You know how much your mother needs you here!"

Father and son stood at opposite ends of the room, their voices rattling the windowpanes of the floating castle.

Morgan stood nearest the door, his long brown overcoat covering the plain attire he insisted on wearing and a clean new suitcase in his hand. He had the long, thin look of someone caught in that awkward stage between the teenage years and adulthood. He had messy ginger hair standing on end and his blue eyes were pleading.

"No, Dad. This is where I make my choice. I can't stay here anymore. I can't live like this. I need to go where I'm needed."

"You're needed here! Your mother…" Howl looked desperate, his blond hair was dishevelled, streaks of grey and white showing in at the roots.

"Will be fine!" the young man bellowed. He straitened up, an unusual act for him. "She has you, doesn't she? And the girls are still here. God, even Elizabeth! Do you know how much she wants to stay with you? Do you even know how much she could help? She has some of the strongest healing magic I have ever felt, but you don't see that do you? She's always going to be the baby to you. It used to be sweet Dad, but she's 12 years old now. She doesn't need your coddling."

"We are NOT talking about Elizabeth, we are talking about you! You're the one who's leaving us Morgan! You can't just up and leave your family like…"

"Like you!" he roared. There was a pause. Howl stood staring at his son, his mouth open.

"Don't look so shocked!" Morgan spat, "You think you could hide why you left from us? From Mum?"

"Morgan…"

"And I don't care! What does it matter to me if you hated your family? If you ran away cause you didn't want to have to face them anymore?"

"It should matter to you, because you're doing the same thing to us! Look, I know how you feel," Howl tried to reason.

"No, dad. You don't," Morgan sighed, "You think you understand everything but you have no idea what it's like for us. For the ones who aren't you. God, you can just do anything can't you? You just sail in there and smile and laugh and you get away with anything you want. Just like Alis can. But I can't, Dad! I didn't get that. And it's worse for me because I'm your son. I've had to live in the shadow of the great Howl Pendragon my whole life. Do you know what it's like being expected to be so much better than you are at something? Do you even know how hard it's been for me?" He was practically yelling.

Howl's face fell, finally looking the age he really was. "God Morgan, please. Please don't do this to me. To us,"

He continued on as if his father hadn't said a word, "But I'm not a wizard, Dad. I'm not a healer or a magician or anything that could be of any use to you right now. But I can be a use to someone there. I need to go where I'm needed."

"We need you here!"

"We? What about you? What do you need? Or does the great Wizard Howl never need any help?" he shook his head, his arms upraised.

"I need you here!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're my son!"

The room echoed with silence.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" Morgan moved to the space beside the hearth, throwing his lanky form into one of the chairs, his shoulders dropping back to the slouch he had grown so comfortable in, "Mum is going to be fine. The doctors say she just needs rest. She's always been strong. You know that, more than anyone. It's just the cold that's making her so sick all the time. She'll be fine come Spring. So why are you keeping me here?"

Howl sat as well, his breathing laboured from yelling. "What am I going to do without another man in the house?"

"Bollocks."

The older man looked up at the harsh words, but he let them slide.

"You never paid attention to me, even when I was here."

"I did!" Howl started, then seamed to realise how much like a pleading ten-year-old he sounded and stopped. He took a deep breath as if to steady himself and tried again, "I mean, I tried, Morgan. I really did. But we got to far apart. I just don't know what to say to you anymore."

"You could have just listened, instead of always trying to fix me. Being anti-social isn't a disease, dad. I'm happy this way, honest." Morgan gave a sad sort of laugh.

"I hated my father, Morgan. That's why I left Wales in the first place. I left him and I haven't seen him since. Don't make us my Father and I, don't leave. I don't want to have to hate you."

"I wish I could stay here, Dad, I do. But I can't live with you any more. I have to leave." Morgan sighed, pulling himself out of the chair and moving towards the door.

"Can't I know where you're going?" Howl said softly.

"Wales. I'm going to Wales. I never really fit well in Ingary," he smiled. "Look for Morgan Pendragon at University of Wales Cardiff."

"Pendragon?"

He shrugged. "It sounds better anyway."

"But you'll be back for Christmas?" Howl said, sounding more eager than he would have liked, "For your mother, at least."

The corner of Morgan's mouth twitched into something not entirely unlike a smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The door slammed and he was alone.

But not for long.

A white night gowned figure emerged from the bathroom. Her face was red, but her eyes dry. She walked over to where her father sat in the darkness, his face buried in his hands.

"You heard all of that, didn't you Bethan?" Howl said, not looking up.

"You shouldn't sit in the dark, you'll damage your eyes," she said instead of answering, "You don't want to have to wear eyeglasses like Mum does, do you? I'll get out a candle if you'd like."

Howl sighed and got up, "No, I'm going to bed."

"Be careful you don't wake up Mum, she's supposed to be getting her sleep."

Howl laughed. Even in the dark he could see the earnest concern etched into her face. "Yes, thank you."

Elizabeth nodded then reached up on her toes to wrap her skinny white arms around his neck and peck him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, daddy." She whispered.

Howl found himself holding onto her by her small back, squeezing her hard.

"Little Bethan, when did you get to be so old." he laughed into her brown curls.

"I think some people just end up that way." She said smartly. She gave him one last squeeze and hurried up off the stairs.

He sat in the dark for another five minutes, then left.

* * *

_A/N: Hello there! I know, shock and awe - I've posted again. This chapter has actually been finished and beta-read for quite some time now, but I just never had the guts to post it. It's a lot heavier than the others, the first angsty thing I've posted in quite some time. I also promise you, this is as angsty as this story is going to get. This is a lighter series of stories and I want to keep it that way._

_Anyhoo, only two chapters left. OMG!_

_'Till next time,_

_The Maid_


End file.
